otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Poolside
: : : I didn't know you were a swimmer Liam. : I uhh... I'm not but I thought I'd try it out this year since I needed a PE credit still. : You could've done it the first two years. Freshmen PE is really easy. : So I've been told. : And you're that new kid I saw challenging Blake to a fight after school aren't ya? : Yeah. This the part where you tell me I'm dead meat? : You're dead meat. I once saw Blake lift a 300lb. defensive lineman and use him to crush another guy, because he saw them both eye'n his girlfriend in the stands during the game. : People said they both had to go to the hospital... : Well whatever happens, happens. This school is shit so far, so being in the hospital a few days won't be that bad. : You're really brave Chris. : I'm just fed up. Hardly brave. : Good afternoon everyone! For anyone that hasn't taken my swim class before, I'm Ms. Lara, your swim instructor. This class is divided into two parts. The first part, since someone decided to have swim right after lunch, is stretches. The second part is, well, swimming. Here's how this class is going to go. You stretch and work out for the first fifteen minutes, you spend time swimming the next twenty-five minutes, then you hit the showers and change the last eight. Tomorrow and Friday are practice periods. I suspect that many of you have never actually been in a swim class before, so you're going to get in some free-style swimming to get comfortable with being in the water. Starting Monday you will be doing timed laps. Passing my class is easy. Your goal is to have a better average time during the last week of the semester than you did the first week. That's it. As long as you can do that, you're golden. : If you're going to sign up for the swim team, which includes timed laps and water polo, speak to me during class, I'll be holding try-outs during tomorrow and Friday's classes, everyone is welcomed to try out, and trying out gets you extra credit. Here's my rules. Rule 1, no pushing, running, or horseplay, if i catch you screwing around out here, then you're spending a week in detention and getting a fail for that week. Rule 2, you wear your swimsuit or you get marked absent. Period. Rule 3, you spend at least 25 minutes each period in the pool or you get a fail for the day. With all that said and done, today is a free period. Talk, swim, do whatever you want, today's only requirement is being in your suit. If you have any questions I'll be in the lifeguard's seat. : She seems nice. : Surprisingly so... Are you on the swim team? : Was last year and half the year before that, gonna try out this year. You gonna try out? : Yeah I think so, as long as I'm not too beat up tomorrow. Had 28.3 in a 50 yard freestyle. Was one of the team captains back home. : : Damn, 28? That's pretty fast, you'd have no trouble making the team here. That your best time or average? : Average. Fastest I've gotten was 24. : Fastest I've gotten in 23, but my average last year was 29.5 so it's not much to brag about. Gonna take it a lot more seriously this year though, trying for a scholarship, ya know? : Yeah. Cool. : So you hang with Liam? : We met in the office this morning, and we have a few classes together. : Aren't you usually a loner Liam? : Yeah-yeah... : Liam's the first guy I talked to here. Don't see why everyone gives him such a hard time. : : People are assholes. Blake's group has a lot of social pull here, if they don't like someone, everyone else tries to fit in by not liking them too. : Sounds like someone needs to take Blake down a few notches. : : There were these Twins and a football jock, used to go here, they put Blake in his place a lot last year and part of the year before. Rumor was they lit his car on fire and got him held back for cheating on assignments. The three of them were assholes too, really. But with them gone, Blake's king of the castle again. : Well I don't think I'll be the guy to push him off his throne. You said Twins right? Odie said something about some twins at lunch. : Yuri and Lucas. They were bullies too, they just weren't popular. Once they got Ricky to hang out with them they even had the muscle to back them up. : Defiantly had that muscle... They used to steal your lunch didn't they? : Freshman year they did, but I started eating in the library... : Sound like jackasses. : They really weren't that bad I guess. At least Lucas wasn't. I mean, I guess he was... He would just stand there and wouldn't object to his brother's antics. They were tough as nails though, despite the fact that neither probably weighed more than a buck thirty. Once saw Lucas get his with a bat in the back of the knees, showed up the next day, walkin around like nothin happened. : They fight Blake too? : Nah, they weren't that stupid. Ricky did a few times. Never seen a guy with a meaner right hook than Ricky... Anyway... So how about you Liam, you gonna try out for the swim team? : Uhh... Maybe... I mean, I want to, but, I don't think I'd get in. : Well if you're willing to put in the effort, I could help coach you during class or after school. : . : : Or not? : ...You alright? ...Liam? : I'm fine! : : You said you'd make things better! : Everything is in your hands Liam. You need only ask... : : I want to be able to impress Shane! I want him to teach me how to swim! I want him! And I want him to want me! I don't want to be alone again this year... : It is done. He now desires you above all others Liam. : : All the power is in your hands Liam. Everything you could ever want, I can give you. I will always be here to ensure you get what's coming to you...